When Mary Sues' Attack
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: We all hate Mary Sue. Hinata has to live in a world where being perfect is the norm and she is practically invisible. Oh and this is an AU highschool fic. So feel free to flame me.


I know everybody hates Mary Sue, and all she ever did was be better at everything than you could ever hope to be and steal the attention of all the boys, and have impossible unbeatable super powers.

And for those of you not savvy…Mary Sue/Gary Stu (or any similar name for the male version of a Mary Sue) is a generic term for a major no-no in writing. He or She is a plastic cardboard cutout with no depth and nobody likes him or her but the person who is writing him or her. A character is always better with flaws. Think about it…if you meet someone who is always nice, always put together, always better than everybody else. You won't like that person. It's natural, and if you don't know what I'm talking about you probably are a Mary Sue in real life. Sorry to break the news. :(

Anyway this is kind of a drabble that fell out of my head turned into a real story. Also this is AU…a highschool fic I know you people hate them but I promise to make it atypical in that I won't go on and on about what everybody is wearing, and list everybody's schedules. Pairings are up in the air btw Its been a long time since I wrote something that wasn't Shounen Ai or straight up yaoi. But I like the idea of someone falling for Hinata. Well we'll see where this goes.

* * *

_When Mary Sues' Attack_

* * *

Meet Mary Sue. She's your typical teenage girl that is somehow perfect and beautiful and sought after by men everywhere. Did I mention she is also the nicest, smartest and most sickeningly sweet girl in the whole damn universe…I bet even the aliens that abduct people and mutilate cows love her she's so god damned perfect. Also she's got super powers. Yep I saw her fly up into a tree to rescue a kitten, and she even talked to it and it acted as if it understood her and answered back.

And…if this weren't enough she has the guy I want hanging all over her all day, _everyday_.

I hate Mary Sue. (A.K.A. Sakura Haruno)

The End…

* * *

Now for real life people… Hi there. I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I am not perfect. I'm shy and a loser. My only friends are two boys I grew up with and they treat me like one of the guys, hey I might dress like a boy and have an ugly haircut, but I'm a girl. The closest thing I have to a female friend is my cousin's girlfriend. She's really nice and all. She's more of a tomboy than I ever could be…except nobody would mistake Tenten as a boy she's too pretty.

I wish I could get guys to notice me and have more friends and get to do things other girls my age get to do, but I'm just that girl. The girl nobody ever notices.

Well good night. I have to be up for school in the morning.

The girl shut her diary and shoved it between her mattress and box spring. She climbed into bed and turned off her bedside lamp looking at the alarm clock. She sighed, "I really, really wish I did." She yawned and rolled over to get more comfortable and closed her eyes. Hinata drifted off much like she did every night. Never expecting much to happen to her in the morning other than her typical boring life.

The persistant buzzing of her alarm greeted the girl she stretched out her arm and hit the annoying thing's snooze button.

"Five more minutes," She sighed and pulled her blanket over her head. Exhaling into her blanket after a long night was not a good idea.

"Bleck," She sat up making a gagging noise from smelling her own morning breath. She vaguely wondered if other girls…one in particular…had issues with body odor like she did. Well she was definitely awake now. She slipped off her mattress letting her purple comforter and white sheet pool at her feet.

Hinata went to the bathroom to complete her morning ritual of making herself presentable to the world at large. Only five minutes in and her cousin was pounding on the door demanding she hurry up. She rolled her eyes. Neji (her cousin) spent more time preening than she did. His hair was gorgeous, he was gorgeous; not that she was looking at him in _that _way (eww gross). But he was like another perfect person, a Gary Stu. Hinata was reading way too many fan fictions. She finished brushing her teeth and combing her hair. She could have a shower in the evening. It wasn't like she had gym this semester to worry about, thank god for small favors. She opened the door and squeezed past her cousin who was glaring at her as she left. Neji was like the worst older brother in the world…at least he wasn't fake and pretending to be nice so everybody would like him. Yeah he had his flaws. Hinata didn't know why it was better that he was mean and sincere about it, but it made her feel better in a sick way.

* * *

Short I know. ^.^


End file.
